Session 9
Synophsis The party meets with an unexpected familiar face. Plot Christine awakens to the disappearance of Revan and Draven. She is immediately concerned, and rushes off into the forest to find out what happened to them, and comes across Revan bathing in a stream bed. He gives her a warm greeting, and offers the stream after he is done using it. Christine is not amused, asking where on Earth Draven has gone off to. Revan states that he had no idea, he was gone when he left. He says that Christine probably has nothing to worry about, and decides to chat it up with her. The two hit it off nicely... Well not really. Revan chats it up, but Christine is not so eager to reveal her past to him. Revan, knowing that Christine doesn't really trust him, attempts to reveal as much information about himself as possible, so that she isn't so suspicious. He acknowledges himself as a paladin and follower of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon, and asks herself if she has any faith. Christine says no. The two go on with their conversation, Revan revealing that the reason he is travelling is to look for his long lost brother. He also begins to get a little weird with Christine, surprised that she never revealed to him that he had arcane abilities. Answering her query as to how he knew this, Revan states that he always had a talent for seeing inherent abilities in other people. He asks her if she has been classically trained, which she responds to with a curt no. He then approaches her, offering to assist her in her studies of the arcane. Suddenly, they hear a raspy voice wishing them a good morning: Draven, with a handful of eggs for breakfast. Revan gives him a warm greeting, but Draven is merely amused by Christine's embarrassment. The trio return to the campsite, where Draven cooks them breakfast. Cedric, for whatever reason, begins to wonder if Draven knows about dragons, and starts giving him long, uncomfortable stares. He never actually approaches him, so it is assumed that Cedric just has a thing for Draven. The party get to know Revan, and find him charming and friendly... Though a bit too naive for his own good. The question goes around as to why everyone is travelling, so they all provide their answers: Christine was (trying) to complete a quest for the Raven Queen, but now she's just kinda going with the flow; Draven was journeying to Daschon to observe the changes in tree leaves that he heard so much about in his youth; Vicora states that she was driven out of her home, and now she is returning home; and Cedric was looking to be a wandering do-gooder, until he came across Vicora, who he now protects. He makes the offhand claim that he wouldn't rather be anywhere else (to which Vicora smiles, unbeknownst to him). Revan comments that he is looking for his brother Narael, who ran away from home a several years previously. Christine attempts several times to channel her arcane abilities, though she is relatively unsuccessful. She takes to using a crossbow as her weapon of choice, refusing to take up the sword again. She is going a pretty rough spot at this point, feeling utterly useless in the face of danger. Both Draven and Revan seem concerned for her, but she dismisses the both of them, wanting to handle this herself. The five spend the next few weeks travelling through the forest and then a mountain passage, chatting and becoming great friends on the way. They eventually arrive at the Kingdom of Kydell, though the watchpost guarding the pass has been abandoned. The surrounding plains and fields, which used to be lush farmland, is dried out and dead. It appears as if fires have ravaged the area, to which Vicora looks distraught over. Cedric puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and they continue into the wasteland. However, they do not see a single sign of life for several days. Early one morning, Cedric thinks he sees a figure on the horizon clad in white, so he goes over to investigate. However, he loses sight of them, and goes to take a piss. He soon finds himself surrounded, and is taken back to the camp by his captors. The captors are poorly armed, but numerous, so the party is unable to fight back. Vicora introduces herself, recognizing these people as members of the Drow Resistance, and asks them to take her and her companions to the hideout. Upon discovering Vicora's status as a dark elf, the rebels become much more hostile towards her, openly insulting her and darkly muttering under their breath. They come across a dead tree on a hill, overlooking a large field of poppies. Upon their arrival at the hideout, one of their member spits on her, and calls her a traitor to their cause. The rest of the party goes to assault this fellow, but she tells them to stand down, and they enter the hideout. No one notices the tear that Vicora wipes away. Upon their entrance into the hideout, they are given audience to the leader of the rebellion: Jalfein. Jalfein is calm, quiet, and studious, with a sharp, witty tongue and a real way with words. He comes before them, regretting the forceful attitude his comrades took with their prisoners. The session ends with the revelation that Jalfein ''is ''Vicora's husband, as the two enter into a tearful embrace. (September 29th, Couple weeks of travel-October 13th) David's Rating: 6.0